El cumpleaños de Butters
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: El team Craig al completo viaja a Denver para celebrar el cumpleaños de Butters en Casa Bonita, pero un Clyde desesperante y un montón de problemas harán de este viaje un auténtico caos. Un one-shot bastante random. No me matéis, es la primera vez que publico :P


Craig no recordaba en qué momento había aceptado el llevar a Clyde en su coche, tampoco recordaba quién le había dejado sentarse delante para poder darle una buena paliza, lo único que sabía era que estaba en medio de un atasco de camino a Denver con Clyde, Token y Jimmy cantando a todo volumen y Tweek encogido entre el discapacitado y el afroamericano en los asientos de atrás.

Todo había empezado hacía una semana en el instituto, cuando Butters les invitó a Casa Bonita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

...

- ¿A Casa Bonita? ¡Qué bien, allí se come genial!- Exclamó Clyde cuando el rubio se lo dijo.

- Además de vosotros vendrán también Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Timmy, Wendy y Bebe.-

- ¿No será muy caro Butters?- Preguntó Token.

- No, como voy a cumplir diecisiete mi familia me ha regalado mucho dinero, y quiero usar una parte para pasar el día con vosotros.

- ¿Cuándo has dicho que era?

- El día 11 de Septiembre, nos veremos allí a la una.

- ¿Tu puedes llevarnos en t-tu coche no, Cra...?- Iba a decir Jimmy, hasta que Craig le mandó una mirada asesina indicándole que se callara.

…

Claramente Jimmy no se calló, así que un par de días después le contó a Clyde que iban todos en su coche, así que al menos ya sabía quién era el culpable de la presencia del castaño. No era que Clyde no fuera su amigo, pero cuando quería podía ser muuuy pesado. La escena en el coche era digna de admirar, los tres chicos cantando "Dancing queen" de ABBA a todo volumen mientras Tweek les miraba con una media sonrisa divertida y el estrés de Craig crecía por momentos, sobre todo cada vez que Jimmy se atascaba y repetía la misma parte de la canción una docena de veces. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces una de sus famosas miradas asesinas consiguieran que Clyde callara y dejara de molestarle, en lo que se refería a música nunca le hacía caso, a pesar de que eso acarrease una golpiza por parte del moreno.

- "Maldito Butters".- Pensaba cada vez que recordaba la razón de aquella situación tan estrafalaria.

En otro de los muchos períodos de lentitud en la autopista, Clyde golpeó a Craig en la cara mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente cantando la canción "Accidentally in love" de Counting crows. Este hecho hizo que los otros dos dejaran de cantar inmediatamente esperando el primer grito por parte del conductor, mientras Tweek intentaba taparse la cara con el cuello del jersey para ocultarse.

Para sorpresa de todos lo único que Craig hizo fue estirar la mano para apagar la radio mientras se mordía el interior de la boca para controlarse.

- Craaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiggggg.- Dijo Clyde haciendo un puchero.- ¿Por qué apagas la música?

- Porque yo conduzco y está empezando a dolerme la cabeza de tanto cantante desafinado.- Contestó mirando a los otros dos por el retrovisor mientras los aludidos desviaban la mirada.- Y aunque el sueño de mi vida es matarte algún día, hay más gente en el coche así que lo mejor es dejar de molestarme para que no lo estrelle contra ese árbol.

- Pero Craaaiiiig.- Continuó arrastrando cada letra de su nombre.- Aún falta mucho y no quiero que estemos callados todo el viaje.

- ¿Y si te vienes un rato atrás y duermes?- Propuso Token, consiguiendo que Craig empezara a dar gracias a Dios mentalmente por tan acertada propuesta.

- Pero Tooooooooookeeeeeeeeeen, no tengo sueño.- Volvió a protestar, era cierto lo que decían de que Clyde tenía la mentalidad y el carácter de un niño de seis años.

- ¿¡Y si te vas un poco a la mier...!?- Iba a decir Craig hasta que escuchó un pequeño estallido.

- ¡Gah! ¿¡Q-qué ha pasado!? ¡Vamos a morir, nos estrellamos!- Chilló Tweek.

- No nos estrellamos, se ha pinchado una rueda.- Le tranquilizó Jimmy sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver la rueda semi desinchada.

Una vena empezó a hincharse en el brazo de Craig, pero a pesar de que sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de ellos, estaba planeando mil maneras de matarlos a todos. Tuvieron que parar en un lado de la carretera y todos se bajaron a intentar cambiar la rueda, "intentar" quería decir que Clyde se sentó en el suelo al lado de Tweek, quien miraba cómo los otros tres sacaban la rueda de sus ejes.

- Craaaaaaiiiiiiiiigggggggg, ¿cuánto vais a tardar en cambiar la rueda?

- Cuanto menos molestes menos tardaremos.- Contestó de mala gana.

- Pero tengo hambre.- Los otros cuatro le miraron de forma seria.

- Jimmy, dile que se calle.- Pidió Craig desesperado.

- Clyde, cállate de una puñetera vez.- Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con la muleta en la rodilla.

- Empezad a andar y cuando os alcancemos os subís y seguimos.- Propuso Token mientras sacaba la rueda del maletero.

- ¡Agh! ¿Y si nos encontramos con unos secuestradores? ¡No quiero que me rapten!

- Tranquilo Tweek, si raptan a alguien será a Clyde, y lo devolverán en quince minutos por lo pesado que es.- Rió de nuevo el afroamericano.

Ante este comentario Clyde le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, hasta que, a base de empujones por parte de Tweek y Jimmy, comenzó a caminar.

Gracias a la ausencia de Clyde, consiguieron cambiar la rueda en poco tiempo y continuaron el camino, esta vez con Token en el asiento del copiloto, pero por más que avanzaron, no visualizaron a los otros tres.

- Qué raro, no hemos tardado mucho en cambiarla, es imposible que hayan avanzado tanto.- Dijo Token.

- Con suerte alguien habrá atropellado a Clyde.- Sonrió Craig.

- Tío, cuando estás de mala leche te vuelves un maldito psicópata.

- ¿Quién te dice que no soy así siempre?- Token levantó una ceja y sacó su móvil.

- Voy a llamar a Tweek.

El móvil de Tweek empezó a vibrar en el asiento trasero del coche, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara debido al jaleo que causaba el atasco.

…

- Jiiiiimmyyyyyyy.- Suspiró Clyde mientras caminaba cada vez más encorvado detrás de los otros dos.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y?

- Haz algo.- Dicho esto, Jimmy dio una palmada.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el castaño confundido.

- Algo.- Esta respuesta ganó una risa por parte de Tweek.

- Algo para calmar mi hambre.

- Cuando lleguemos a Casa Bonita podrás c-comer.

- Pero falta mucho.

- Qué va, dentro de p-poco llegará Craig con el coche.- Contestó poniéndose más nervioso.

- Mentira, seguro que con lo gorila y torpe que es aún está intentando cambiar la rueda.

- Está con Token.

- Pero Token nunca ha cambiado una rueda.

- ¡Pues le rezarán a Dios para que les ayude!- Exclamó cuando llegó al límite de su paciencia.

- Jimmy...- Susurró Tweek.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Yo también tengo hambre...- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Jimmy se preguntó por qué le habían hecho responsable de cuidar de Tweek y Clyde, debía de ser un castigo del karma por haber invitado a Clyde a ir en coche con ellos.

…

- ¡Ahí están!- Señaló Token cuando vio tres figuras caminar por el borde de la carretera.

- Por fin.- Craig tocó el clacson para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Al darse cuenta se subieron corriendo al coche para poder sentarse. Cuando los otros dos vieron que Clyde y Tweek llevaban unos helados miraron a Jimmy de forma dubitativa, el chico se encogió de hombros.

- ¿De dónde carajos habéis sacado eso?- Preguntó Craig mirándoles por el retrovisor.

- He tenido que entrar en una gasolinera a comprarles los helados para que se callaran.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Rió Token.

- No te haría gracia si hubieras tenido que ser la niñera de Clyde durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y haberte gastado seis dólares en helados.- Suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Pero qué clase de helados son esos?- Dijo Token sorprendido.

- De fresa, pero creo que el de la gasolinera me ha timado.

- Acabaf de gaftar dinero para nada, allí está Cafa Bonita.- Dijo Clyde con el helado en la boca mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¡Bien, ya hemos llegado!- Sonrió Tweek.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- Exclamó Craig.

...

Una vez hubieron aparcado y Tweek y Clyde se acabaron los helados, entraron al recibidor del restaurante.

- Hola, venimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leopold Stotch.- Dijo Token a la recepcionista.

- Muy bien, voy a mirarlo.- Contestó ella buscando algo en el ordenador.

Mientras tanto, los demás iban viendo como decenas de camareros pasaban a su alrededor llevando platos a todas las mesas haciendo que se les hiciera la boca agua mientras empezaban a pensar en lo que comerían ese día.

- Perdone...- Dijo la chica sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.- Pero esa reserva es para la semana que viene.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

- Esa reserva era para hoy a la una.- Contradijo Jimmy.

- No, es para el 18 de Septiembre a la una.

Mientras los demás se quedaban atónitos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Clyde se escabulló hacia la puerta sigilosamente hasta que...

- Clyde, ¡gñ! ¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó Tweek.

- ¿Sabéis? Es que acabo de recordar que hace un par de días, Butters me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que al final veníamos a la semana siguiente porque no quedaba reserva para hoy.- Dijo con toda la naturalidad posible mientras Token, Craig y Jimmy le dedicaban miradas asesinas.

- Hemos estado dos horas en un atasco...- Empezó Token.

- Se me ha pinchado una rueda...- Siguió Craig.

- Hemos estado andando 45 minutos al sol por la carretera...- Siguió Jimmy.

- ¡¿Y TODO PARA QUE TÚ TE ACUERDES AHORA DE QUE LA FIESTA ES LA SEMANA QUE VIENE?!- Gritaron los tres a la vez.

- Es que estaba cansado y tenía hambre, no podía pensar con claridad.- Se excusó.

…

Después de varios minutos de "discusión" en el aparcamiento, volvieron al coche para emprender el viaje de vuelta. Tras un rato en el que todos permanecieron sentados y en completo silencio (Excepto Clyde, que no paraba de quejarse del dolor de los cardenales que le habían dejado por la paliza), Token decidió hablar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó. En ese momento, Craig apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante y empezó a sollozar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Tweek preocupado.

- Token conduce tú.- Pidió Craig mientras salía del coche y se sentaba en la parte de atrás con los demás.

- ¿Tiene el período?- Bromeó Clyde intentando romper el ambiente, cosa a la que Jimmy y Tweek contestaron con un codazo.

- ¡Au!- Se quejó.

- ¿Lleváis los cinturones?- Preguntó Token.

- Sí.- Contestó Tweek.

- Está bien vámonos.- Dijo pidiendo mentalmente que el viaje de vuelta no fuera tan malo.

…

Llegaron a South Park a las tres y media de la tarde, por suerte, la vuelta fue mucho más tranquila, Craig y Clyde se durmieron encima de Tweek durante casi todo el camino, hasta que tuvieron que parar para que el rubio vomitara el helado. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Craig, además de dedicarle otra sarta de insultos a Clyde, fue pedirle el dinero que le habían costado a Jimmy los helados y lo que costaba una rueda nueva, y llamar a Butters para, tras contarle lo que les había pasado, rogarle que cambiara el sitio dónde iba a celebrar su cumpleaños.

·······································································································································································································································

Muchas gracias por leer, para ser la primera vez no está tan mal. En las reviews podéis dejar comentarios, críticas, amenezas de muerte, etc.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
